


Dessert

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camping out between missions, Caretaking, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Want to taste test?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“What’ve you made?” Poe starts to ask, cut off when a beaming Finn deposits a spoonful of steaming something into his mouth.

It’s sweet when the smell had indicated it would be indeterminable, wonderfully rich when the sauce hits the back of his tongue. How Finn has come up with this out of their rations and whatever he could scrounge up in the forest is anyone’s guess.

“Buddy,” Poe’s smiling as he swallows, “It’s amazing! Here, I got berries. Want to taste test?”

He holds one up in offer.

“You bet,” Catching Poe’s hand in his own, Finn leans in.


End file.
